In order to form a hole or channel within a molded part, a core pin is typically used. The pin itself is usually formed of hard steel. During a forming process, after plastic flows around the core pin, the plastic cools and solidifies. When the core pin is pulled out of the part, a void defined by the core pin is formed through the solidified plastic. The void or channel may be a straight channel. Alternatively, the channel may be a non-linear channel as generally described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0260986 A1 by Smith. Multiple parallel channels may be formed by providing multiple core pins as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,073 to Johnson et al. The channels can be used to insert valves into the cooled plastic part and to allow liquid or gas to flow through the channels.
While these references disclose improvements, each fails to recognize or address the need for a molded component that has two independent valves inserted into the cooled plastic part or “head” wherein the channels come together downstream of the valves. Meeting this need is important because molded components having valves with common downstream channels are desirable in applications that involve the monitoring of pressure and transfer or distribution of fluids or liquids. For example, compact components used for the pressure monitoring and transfer of fluids or liquids in various devices including medical devices like enteral feeding devices.
There is a need for molded articles having two (or more) independent valves with common downstream channels that allow for compact construction. The need extends to a system and method for forming molded components having independent valve channels and common downstream channels. There is a need for a system and method for reliable, high-speed and accurate production with low waste.